Glover
The glover knits many types of hand and footwear. Some of these items—okay, high-end or armoured gloves—are custom made to fit each customer, and as such cannot be made available off the shelf. It takes about a week to create a pair of gloves to fit a particular couple of hands. ---- Gloves, archer's, each . . . . . 3ƒ5 ::————Thin leather designed for firing a bow Gloves, archer's, tabbed, pair . . . . . 3ƒ ::————With leather reinforcements in select areas Gloves, cloth, per pair . . . . . 2ƒ5 ::————White cotton gloves, mid-forearm length, also known as opera gloves Gloves, lace . . . . . 1₲6ƒ6¢ ::————Hand sized, and commonly white or black Gloves, leather, per pair . . . . . 17ƒ ::————Heavy work gloves Gloves, reinforced, each . . . . . 1₲3 ::————Fingerless leather glove ready for studs, leather weights, spikes, or armour plating Gloves, winter, per pair . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Heavy knitted wool Mittens, cloth, each . . . . . 3ƒ ::————Oven mitt Mittens, leather, pair . . . . . 16ƒ ::————Heavy and reinforced, for use with armour Mittens, wool, pair . . . . . 5ƒ ::————Knitted against cold winds Puppet . . . . . 9ƒ Sleeves, lace . . . . . 12ƒ ::————If you ask for any colour other than black, the glover will probably look at you funny. Sleeves, net . . . . . 9ƒ Socks, per pair, blend . . . . . 7ƒ ::————Knitted from yarn spun from two or more fabrics, usually to make it softer Socks, per pair, cotton, knee . . . . . 5ƒ ::————Socks can also be called hose, leggings, or stockings Socks, per pair, cotton, short . . . . . 3ƒ ::————Socks help keep you from getting blisters from long marches. Cotton is better for wicking away sweat, but wool has the unique property that it retains its warmth even when wet. Cotton is better for warm climates and wool for cold. Socks, per pair, felt . . . . . 1ƒ2 ::————Also called paloi, this is the crudest form of felt, some variants can even be as crude as hand-napped dog fur. Socks, per pair, linen . . . . . 2ƒ ::————Because linen doesn't stretch very well, these footwear garments are made from one or two pieces each and tied together on the sides, rather than being knit into a single closed tube. Socks, per pair, silk, knee . . . . . 1₲10 Socks, per pair, silk, short . . . . . 15ƒ ::————You know, I've never actually seen any of these, but they fit the pattern of the rest of the socks. Socks, per pair, tabi . . . . . 9ƒ ::————For sandals and flip-flops (also ninjas) Socks, per pair, toe . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Made of wool, this sock takes the tabi concept one step further. Rather than just separating the big toe, mitten style, toe socks give each toe its own glove-like space. Socks, per pair, velvet . . . . . 18ƒ ::————Really, people wore velvet socks. They are usually called 'leggings' and worn as outerwear with short pants in cool weather. Socks, per pair, wool, knee . . . . . 11ƒ Socks, per pair, wool, short . . . . . 6ƒ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex